


A New Life

by Sassywrites77



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Plus Size OFC, Lucy Carolton, moves to Riverdale with her daughter Cordelia (Cordy) to start a new life.  She moves in next to FP and they become friends.  The series is currently on hiatus. I got 8 parts written, but got writers block plus not much interest in the series. But I'm posting here anyway cause why not.





	1. Chapter 1

I pulled the U Haul truck up to our new home, glancing at my daughter out of the corner of my eye. She didn't look too pleased at the trailer sitting before her. Sighing I turned to her, “I know it isn't the greatest place, but for now it's what we can afford. I don't know how long it will take for me to find a job here.”

True, I probably shouldn't have moved to a new town with no job plans, but once I had made the decision to leave our hometown, well, I was ready to go. I had heard of Riverdale from my mother. She had lived there as a child. With everything that had happened in the past year, I was ready for a new view and life.

My sixteen year old daughter? Yeah, not so much. The five hours it had taken to drive here was split between her ranting about leaving her friends and her giving me the silent treatment. I could only hope she would make friends quickly and forgive me sooner rather than later.

I sighed again and reached for the door handle. “Come on, Cord. Let's get this truck unloaded. Maybe we'll have time to go explore the town a little afterward if we aren't too tired. I can get a paper and see if there are any jobs available.”

My daughter didn't answer, just opened her door and jumped out of the truck. With a big sigh, I followed suit. I was going to end up hyperventilating if I kept sighing all the time like this.

It seemed like Cordy and I had been unloading the truck for hours, but in actuality it was probably closer to an hour. How had we accumulated so much stuff? And this was after selling or giving away some things.

I stood there, hands on hips trying to figure out if there was a quicker way when I caught movement in my peripheral. Thinking it was my daughter I said, “This is taking forever isn't it, sweetie? I didn't realize we brought so much stuff!”

I heard someone clear their throat and turned. Standing there was a very handsome and somewhat dangerous looking man, slim build with his dark hair slicked back, a scruffy beard, and wearing a leather jacket. I sighed. I'm such a sucker for a man in a leather jacket. I realized I was just staring as I caught him smirking at me.

“Sorry,” I said. “I thought you were my daughter.”

The guy full on grinned. “I can't say I get that very often,” he says with a chuckle, and I decided there and then, I'll have to be careful around this guy. He holds out his hand saying, “FP Jones.”

I take his offered hand replying, “Lucy Carolton. Nice to meet you. I guess we'll be neighbors?”

He nods giving me a half smile, half smirk, then points to the trailer to the right of mine. “My son and I live there. So, uh, it sounds like maybe you could use some help?”

I sighed yet again. I really needed to stop that. “Yeah we could. I really didn't realize there was so much. We had help putting everything in the truck, so I guess I just didn't realize we had so much.”

FP gave another half smile. “Hang on just a second. I'll get my son, and see if some of the other guys in the neighborhood can help.”

I smiled gratefully as he jogged back to his place. I noticed the back of his leather jacket had a large snake and “Southside Serpents” written on it. Not really wanting to give that thought, I turned back to the truck as Cordy came around the corner of it.

“Please tell me I just heard you talking to an actual person, that you aren't out here having a conversation with yourself.”

I laughed. “Do you think I'm that far gone, sweetie? I was talking to our next door neighbor,” I told her, pointing toward the directing FP had just gone. “He is going to see about getting us some extra help.”

“That would be nice. This is taking forever,” Cordy said with a sigh. She reached for another box then turned to head inside. I also grabbed a small box and a lamp then followed her.

A few minutes later, we came back outside to find FP along with four teenage boys standing at the back of the truck. The boys looked like they would rather be anywhere else, but were silent as FP gave them that stern look all parents seemed to be able to give.

“Lucy, this is my son, Jughead,” he said pointing to what looked like his mini me minus the beard and plus a crown beanie. He then introduced the other three boys as Fangs, Sweet Pea and Joaquin. “Tell us where it goes, and we'll get all of this unloaded. ”

I headed to the back of the truck and started instructing the guys which room for each box or item they grabbed. Before I knew it the truck was empty, and our new home was filled with boxes and two beds that needed to be put together. The trailer had come furnished with furniture except for beds, so I’d had to bring the ones we had. I was so thankful that was the only furniture we had to bring especially considering all the boxes we had with us.

I thanked all of them and told them I would cook them a thank you meal one day this week once I had gotten groceries. They actually kind of perked up at the mention of food. The three boys left, and FP asked if there was anything else he could help do to help.

“Actually,” I said sheepishly. “I didn't think about having to put the bed frames back together, so I don't have the tools for that. Do you mind?”

Smiling he replied, “No problem. Hey, Jug, can you go get my toolbox?” Jughead nodded, heading for the front door.

Suddenly feeling nervous, I opened the box closest to me and started pulling things out to give me something to do. Then I realized how awkward that was because I wasn't talking to FP. I looked up to see him smirking again. I could get used to that look, which I wasn't so sure was a good thing. Shit, what was I thinking. He could be married. I hadn't thought until now to check for a ring. I tried but the way he was standing, hands on hips, the bottom of his jacket covered his hands. 

For fuck sake, what the hell was I thinking?! I did not need a man in your life right now. Shit say something, I thought. Jeez when did I become such a foul mouthed person in my own head? “Um, thanks again for all the help. I really appreciate it. It was…” I paused, not sure why I was about to give a stranger so much information about myself 

I could tell he was curious as to what I was about to say, but thankfully his son came back in. The three of us moved toward the bedrooms. I stopped at Cordy’s room. “Hey Cord, the guys are gonna help us put our beds together.”

She just nodded, and after grabbing some tools from the box, Jughead followed her into her room. I paused a second, wondering if I should be worried. I glanced at FP. They both seemed nice, but you could never tell.

FP apparently noticed my hesitation. “I promise. He's a good kid. You can trust he won't do anything to your daughter.”

“What about you?” The words were out of my mouth before I realized I'd even thought them. And they had come out sounding rather flirty. What the fuck was wrong with me? Blushing I walked past him, my eyes glued to the floor.

I entered my bedroom, flipping the overhead light on. FP followed me in, and I got to work helping him put the frame together. In no time we had the frame together, then got the box springs and mattress placed on top. Sighing I lay back on the bed, stretching then groaning, eyes closed. 

Hearing FP chuckle, I shot straight up. “Jeez! Sorry. I think I'm just so tired I'm not thinking straight. Thank you so much for your help. I know I will put it to good use tonight.” Hearing my own words, I rolled your eyes. Why were you like this? “Um..I didn't...I mean...uh.. to sleep.” Each pause and word causing FP’s grin to get bigger and bigger.

I decided to change the subject. “Let me buy you and Jughead dinner tonight. I can order a pizza.”

“I have a better idea. How about we go to Pop’s? It's good food, and he might be looking for a waitress or cook.”

“So you heard that, huh? When I thought I was talking to Cordy? You must think I'm an idiot, moving somewhere new with no job,” I said frowning.

FP took a step toward me, but stopped before he moved into my immediate personal space. “Lucy, I’m definitely in no position to judge anyone. I'm sorry if I overstepped by suggesting the job.”

I smiled then. He really did seem like a nice guy. Not thinking, I reached out placing my hand on his forearm. I quickly pulled it back saying, “No, it's ok. I appreciate it. That sounds like a plan. Um..I do have a problem when it comes to transportation though. I sold my car so I didn't have to worry about Cord having to drive it by herself. Anyway that means-"

FP interrupted, “It's fine. I think we can all fit in the cab of my truck. Come on, let's get the kids.”

I made a face as he turned away. I wasn't so sure we’d all fit. I wasn't exactly slender, especially with my thigh spread going on while sitting down. But the other three were all on the slimmer side. Whatever, I was starving so it would be worth being cramped in a truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finds a job, and Cordy makes some new friends.

When we went to get them, Cord asked if she could go with Jughead to Pop’s because he and his friends were meeting there to hang out. When I told her we were all going, I could tell she was torn between getting to meet people her age and having to go with her mom. I didn't blame her, having been the same way at her age. What I wouldn't give now to have moments with my mom. Not wanting to dwell on that I grabbed my purse and keys and followed the Jones’ to their truck.

And that's how I found myself and Cordy sandwiched between the two Jones’. As I had suspected my thicker thighs were pressed up against FP’s. I hadn't been that close to a man in a while. Probably better not to be thinking that at the moment. I remained silent as Cordy chatted with Jughead. She was asking him about his girlfriend and their friends.

I smiled, glad that it seemed she would make friends her first day there. Maybe she would be a little easier on me about the move. I was pulled from my thoughts as FP rounded a curve quickly, and I was pressed into his side. I tried not to lean into him too much, but it wasn't like there was a lot of room. He glanced at me with that little smirk I was coming to like just a little too much. When I saw him looking my way I turned my head toward the passenger side to avoid making eye contact.

Finally after what seemed an eternity but was probably just ten minutes, FP pulled into the parking lot at Pop’s. There were a few cars but it didn't look too busy. I was about to slide out behind Jughead and Cordy when I felt a tug on my hand. Before I really knew what was happening, FP was pulling me towards him and helping me out of his side of the truck.

I stepped out of the truck and let go of his hand, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I mumbled a thank you as I moved out of the way so he could close the door. The four of us walked in, Jughead leading Cordy toward his group of friends at the back of the diner. I followed FP to the counter, sitting on the stools next to each other.

“Hey, Pop,” FP said to the man behind the counter.

“FP, how’s it going? And who is this pretty lady you have with you?”

I blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. “Hi. My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you.”

“Lucy just moved to town. She's looking for a job. I told her you might have something available.”

“Actually I could use a new waitress. You ever waited tables?”

I smiled. “Only the first four years of my adult life. It's been a while, but I think I remember how to do it,” I said with a laugh.

Pop smiled back and offered his hand. “You can start Monday. Be here at 10 am. We'll get you a uniform then.”

“Thank you so much. You won't regret it.”

“I’m sure I won't. Now is that all you're here for, or would you like something to eat?”

FP chuckled. “We're here to eat too. Bring us each your famous burger and some fries.” Pop headed through the doors to the kitchen as I turned to look at FP.

There was that damn smirk again. He held up his hands in defence. “I know what you're thinking. But trust me. It's the best thing on the menu. You'll thank me for ordering for you later.”

“Yeah but will my hips thank you,” I muttered to myself.

“What?” FP asked.

“Nothing,” I said. “I look forward to trying it. I haven't had a really good burger in a while.”

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I looked toward the booth where my daughter sat. She seemed to be getting along with everyone. They were all laughing at something.

I looked back at FP who you could tell was watching you from the corner of his eye. “Thanks again for the help today... and for helping me find a job so quickly.” I bit my lip trying to decide if I should impose myself upon this poor stranger further, but decided against it.

Apparently he sensed I wanted to say more because before I could say anything else he spoke. “Is there something else I can help you with?” he asked in a low tone, mischief shining in his eyes. I looked at him a moment before replying. Did I imagine that tone in his voice? Probably, I decided.

I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind and answered. “No. I think you've done plenty to help me.” He raised his eyebrows and I added, “Really. You have. Thanks for asking though.”

"Okay. Well, you know where to find me if you need anything,” he said with a wink causing you to look away. Was he flirting with me? It had been a long time since I had flirted or been flirted with. I was definitely rusty in that department.

Thankfully just then Pop brought out two plates, each heaped with fries and a huge burger. My mouth watered as the food was placed in front of me, and I realized I'd skipped lunch.

“This looks delicious,” I said as I plucked a fry from the pile.

As we were finishing up our food, well what I could eat of it, Pop brought out a cute yellow dress uniform and handed it over saying, “I decided to check and see if I had a uniform for you, and I think this one will work.” 

Oh God, I hope it's big enough, I thought. He handed it to me, and I held it up thinking it looked like it might fit. I folded it and placed it on the stool next to me. 

”Thanks, Pop,” I said while at the same time smacking FP’s hand which had wandered onto my plate and snatched a fry.

“Hey!”

FP grinned. “What? You said you thought you couldn't eat much more.”

“So true. Hey, Pop, can you ring up this and whatever Jughead and my daughter had all together?”

“Don't worry about it, Lucy. As my new employee, your first meal will be on me.” I started to protest but stopped when he gave me a stern look.

“Alright. Thanks, Pop.” I turned to FP. ”If you're through eating all my fries, I think I'm ready to go home. The day is finally catching up.”

FP nodded, standing up. I grabbed my purse and new uniform and headed for the door as FP went to round up Jughead and Cordy.

I was so tired on the way home, I didn't even care how much my thigh pressed against FP’s. We soon arrived home, and once again FP helped me out of the truck. My foot stepped on a rock, causing me to stumble, but FP caught me before I fell over. I quickly pulled away as Cordy came around the front of the truck.

“You okay over here, Mom?”

“I'm fine, sweetie. Just tired. Come on let's go home to our beds. Thanks again FP, Jughead. We really appreciate the help.”

We waved goodbye, then turned toward our home. Once there, Cordy headed straight to her room after telling me good night. I stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water, then headed to my own room.

Exhausted, I stripped down to just my underwear and fell into bed. I was too tired to do anything else, and I knew tomorrow would be another busy day for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Cordy settle in to their new home.

The next morning I woke up early, knowing I needed to take the U-Haul back, try to find a vehicle, and get some groceries. I took my phone from the nightstand to Google the nearest U-haul center and to find a used car dealer hopefully nearby. I lucked out finding one in the next town over. There was a dealership just a couple of blocks from the u-haul place. Once I had a car, I would just come back to Riverdale to do my grocery shopping. 

With a plan in mind, I got out of bed and showered. Once I had showered I searched the boxes for something to wear. Pulling out a v-neck tee and pair of jeans, along with underwear, I dressed and put on my shoes from yesterday. I dried my hair and decided today was another good day for a messy bun. It would keep the tangle of curls out of my way.

I headed for the kitchen pausing outside Cordy’s room. I knocked, and hearing a muffled ‘what?’ opened the door and peered inside. I laughed at the site of my daughter, burritoed in her covers face pressed into her pillow. “Do you want to go with me this morning or stay here?”

“Mmmph,” came the muffled reply.

“I'll take that as you are staying here,” I said with a laugh as I closed her door.

As I walked into the kitchen and looked through the boxes finding a box of Cocoa Puffs that had somehow made the trip. No milk, but whatever, at least it was something.  
I decided to make a grocery list while I munched on the cereal. 

My mind wandered as I tried to make my list. Had I made the right decision leaving behind our home for all of Cordy’s life to move a new place where we knew no one? And I didn't even have a car or a job! Well at least I had a job now, thanks to FP and Pop Tate. That would make spending the money on a car a little easier. I had decided that with the money from selling my old car and from selling my mother’s house, I would be able to find a used car I could buy outright and not have a payment every month. 

i finished my grocery list and decided I had a few minutes to kill before needing to leave. Having awakened so early, it would be a little while before either the u-haul center or the car dealership would be opened. I grabbed another handful of the sweet cereal and walked into the living, poking into the boxes there. I had labeled most of them, but I came across a couple that weren't labeled. They probably came from my mom's house. She'd boxed some stuff up before her health got so bad. I had forgotten all about them.

I flipped open one of the boxes and was greeted with my wedding photo. We looked so happy. We were both so young, married only a year out of high school. I smiled sadly at the photo, tears forming and threatening to run down my cheeks.

I shoved the photo back and closed the box, setting it aside for another time. I looked through a few more boxes deciding what would stay and what I would probably donate. I glanced at the time and realized I had been at it for thirty minutes. Time to go.

I went back to Cordy’s room and knocked again. Hearing a muffled reply, I opened the door. Cordy lifted her head just slightly and blinked her eyes. Deciding I had her attention I said, “I'm leaving now, sweetie. I probably won't be back for a few hours. If you think of anything you want from the store text me.”

“Okay, Mom,” she said as she pulled the covers back over her head. 

Nearly two and a half hours later, I was the owner of a 2015 Nissan Sentra. I was actually able to get it for a good price with not many miles on it. The prior owner was apparently an older lady who didn't drive much. Satisfied with that purchase, I headed back to Riverdale.

While shopping for groceries, I decided to stop by Pop’s to get something for a late lunch for Cordy and me. I pulled out my phone and googled the number, then called and placed my order. I finished my shopping, including buying something to cook for our helpers’ thank you dinner, then went over to Pop’s.

“Hey, Lucy,” he greeted me as I walked in the door. “Back already, huh?”

“Well, I did hear this was the best place in town,” I said with a wink.

Pop laughed and placed your order on the counter. I paid and told him I would see him Monday as I was leaving.

I got home to find Cordy in the living room watching a movie. She paused it to help me bring in the groceries. I put the cold items away, then Cordy and I sat down to eat.

“So, I thought we'd invite the guys over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Sounds good to me, Mom.”

After finishing our late lunch, I went next door hoping at least one of the Jones was home so I could invite them over. I knocked and FP opened the door wearing jeans and a white tank top. After I had finished choking on my tongue, I found my voice and asked if he thought everyone could make it the next night. He agreed, and I told him to be there at 6 PM. 

Back in my own trailer, I finished putting the rest of the groceries away, then decided to play some music while I went through all the rest of the unpacked boxes and arranged everything just the way I wanted. I hated the silence. Most of the time the music would keep my mind from wandering too far into sad and depressing thoughts. Most of the time.

I had gotten all the kitchen items tucked away and was halfway way through getting the   
living room in order when Cordy came from her room.

“So are they coming tomorrow?” she asked plopping down on the sofa.

“Yep, FP said he thought everyone could make it. They're going to be here at six.”

“Okay. Can I help you do anything?”

“Sure. Pick a box,” I told her as I turned back to the one I was digging through. I was thinking how most of the stuff could probably be put in the donations pile when I heard Cordy gasp.

Looking over, I saw she was holding the wedding photo I'd found this morning. But that wasn't what she had made the noise over. She was looking into the box. I walked over and saw the next photo in the box. It was of Cordy and her dad, taken when she was only four. 

I sat down next to her, pulling the wedding photo from her hands and setting it to the side. I then picked up the photo she was staring at. Sitting back on the couch, I pulled her into my arms as she began to cry. 

I murmured loving words into her hair as I rubbed her arm. I stared at the photo thinking back to when it was taken. She had loved getting “horsey rides" from her daddy so much. She would climb on his back, and he would crawl all over the house, making horse sounds. She would clutch the back of his shirt and he would raise up as though he were a rearing horse. I smiled sadly as I placed the photo on top of the wedding picture and sighed. 

Things had been so simple back then. It had been a year, and Cordy hadn't really talked about her father very much. I tried to get her to talk at first, but she would just clam up more. I finally decided to let it go, thinking she would talk to me when she was ready. But she never did. She slowly returned to the girl she had been, but there was still a sadness lurking behind her eyes. I saw it every once in a while, but she still wouldn't talk. Maybe I should have found her a therapist.

Cordy sniffled, having cried all her tears. She wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled against my side. She hadn't done that since she was a child. I stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Do you want to talk about it?” She shook her head, so I let her be, just holding her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get FP's point of view. Lucy and Cordy have FP, Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin over for a thank you dinner.

FP’s POV

FP lay in bed Saturday night wondering how the dinner tomorrow evening would go. Lucy was new to town and didn't know about the Serpents. He wondered how long his new neighbor would be friendly with him. Once she found out, there probably wouldn't be anymore dinners for any of them. Most people in Riverdale didn't care to have the Serpents over to their homes. At least Fred was still speaking to him and had offered him his old job. 

He sighed and rolled to his side thinking of Lucy. When he had caught sight of her standing at the back of the moving truck, brows furrowed in concentration, he had moved toward her without thought. With her messy hair and the way she was biting her bottom lip, there was no way he could resist. And when she made the comment about getting good use out of her bed, she had blushed, looking adorable.

He thought back to last night when her thigh was pressed against his on the way to Pop’s. He could tell she was trying to keep from pressing too close. He had wanted to place his hand on her thigh, try to calm her nerves, but caught himself before actually doing it. As nervous as she seemed, she would have probably leapt over her daughter and Jug to jump out of the truck, he thought with a chuckle.

He really should stay away. Nothing good ever seemed to come from a relationship of any kind with him. She already seemed to have a lot going on. Or at least a lot had happened to her. He had seen enough in his life to notice the sadness behind her bright green eyes. All the more reason for him to stay far from her. 

He smiled thinking back to her showing up at his door to invite him and the guys over for dinner tomorrow. He could tell she was flustered, her cheeks flushed as she stood staring at him. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to ask what was going on when she spoke. She was cute with her messy bun, but the blush made him want to drag her inside his bedroom to see if her whole body was that pink color when she was embarrassed. 

He shook his head at himself, huffing and punching his pillow. He rolled to his other side, trying to get the brunette out of his head. As he fell asleep though, he could only think about how much he looked forward to dinner tomorrow night. Good thing the guys and her daughter would be around to keep him from doing something stupid, like making a move on her. 

Lucy’s POV

Cordy snuggled with me until she was almost asleep. I hated to disturb her but knew we'd both be more comfortable in bed. I helped her to her room, and she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. I decided to go on to bed myself, feeling drained from the day and Cordy’s emotional outburst. I could only hope one day soon she would open up to me. I just needed to remember to be patient with her.

The next morning I got up early so I could finish tackling the living room. Everyone would have to sit in there to have the meal since the kitchen table wasn't big enough for that many people. It would only sit four people comfortably.

As soon as I walked in I saw the photos laying on the sofa. I put them back in the box and decided to just store it in my closet for now. Maybe one day soon Cordy would sit down with me and we could go through the box together. Once that was done, I put some music on, low enough not to wake Cordy. In no time I had things placed where I wanted. Anything left over I put back in boxes to store in my room for now. Maybe there was somewhere to donate them in town.

I moved on to my bedroom and bathroom. I hadn't gotten to put any of my clothes up, so I worked on that first. I decided it was the perfect opportunity to set aside anything I hadn't worn in a while. I came across the waitress uniform that I’d had thrown across one of the boxes the other night.. Sighing I decided I'd better try it on. If it didn't fit I'd need to let Pop know before tomorrow.

I pulled off the tank and shorts I had thrown on earlier and pulled the dress over my head. Tugging the skirt part down over my hips, I looked in the mirror. I was pleasantly surprised to find that though it was a little snug around the waist, it flared out around the hips so it wasn't so snug around my butt which was on the larger side. I figured being on my feet all day, rushing around taking and filling orders, I would probably shed a few pounds, and the uniform wouldn’t be quite so snug. I sent a silent thank you to whoever had the job before me, thankfully it wasn’t someone that was a size 2.

I pulled the dress off and hung it on the closet door. I couldn’t help but glance at myself in the mirror. I was far from a size 2 but had become mostly comfortable with my body. My middle wasn’t anywhere near flat. What were abs? I was soft and cuddly as my husband used to tell me. I turned from the mirror and put the tank top and shorts back on.

A couple of hours later, and I had everything in place in my bedroom and bathroom. This place was finally becoming a home. My stomach grumbled, reminding me I had skipped breakfast. Looking at the time, I decided to make me a quick late lunch. I noticed Cordy’s door was open, but heard water running in the bathroom next door to her room. 

I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out the makings for a sandwich. After making the sandwich, I sat at the kitchen table with a pen and paper, wanting to make a list of things I needed to get done in the next week. Cordy entered the kitchen as I finished up my sandwich and the list.

“Good afternoon, hon. Do you want me to make you a sandwich?”

“I think I want cereal,” she replied. I got up to help her find everything she needed, then sat back down.

“How are you feeling today?” I asked, hoping that even if she didn’t want to talk about last night, she wouldn’t just shut down on me.

“I’m fine, Mom.” She sighed then came to sit at the table with her cereal. She peered up at me and took a breath. “I promise. I am okay. I..maybe one day we can talk, but I’m just not ready yet.”

I placed my hand on hers. “I understand. That’s why I haven’t pushed you. I just want you to know I will be here whenever you decide your ready.” I got up from the table, placing a kiss on her head as I took my plate to the sink. “Are you nervous about school tomorrow?”

“Maybe a little. It helps that I already know some of the people going to the same school.”

That was good to hear. “Good. I'm glad you're feeling a little better about a new school and town. I'm gonna go take a shower.”

Cordy just nodded and went back to her cereal.

After the shower, I dressed in another tank and pair of shorts then dried my hair and pulled it up in a messy bun. It was just the easiest and quickest way to deal with the frizz and curls. 

Cordy was back in her room, but had washed her bowl and my plate. I smiled at her thoughtfulness. 

I got out my recipe box, searching for one for the chicken I had bought. I had decided on having chicken, macaroni and cheese, and carrots and green beans for veggies. Thankfully I had remembered everything needed to cook the chicken. I gathered all the ingredients for the marinade, then poured if over the chicken.

Once the chicken was in the refrigerator, I started on dessert. I'd decided on an apple crisp that my mother used to make. .A few hours later and dinner was ready. As I placed everything on the table, I heard a knock on the door. Thinking I had more time, so I could change, I looked to Cordy who just come into the kitchen.

“Cordy, sweetie, will you answer the door. I need to go to the bedroom for a minute.”

“Sure, Mom. You look fine though.” My daughter, gotta love her. She knew me so well.

Looking in my closet, I saw an oversized button up shirt. I pulled it on over the tank and looking in the mirror, tugged on the bottom of the shorts trying to cover my meaty thighs. I said I was mostly comfortable with my body, remember? I didn’t wear shorts a lot, but I didn’t really want to take the time to change into jeans. I was still kind of hot from cooking anyway. Giving up because obviously tugging on the shorts would not make them grow a few inches, I checked my hair to make sure the curls hadn’t escaped too much. Deciding it was fine, I gave the shorts a final tug and rushed out of the room to greet our company.

“Hey guys! Come on in. The food is ready. Sorry we will have to sit in the living room; our kitchen table isn't big enough.” FP was staring at me which was making me nervous and causing me to ramble. I pulled the button-up shirt closed and turned toward the kitchen, waving for everyone to follow.

Once everyone had their food and a drink we all settled in the living room. I was afraid it would be awkward and no one would talk, but soon the guys were telling stories making everyone laugh. FP and I shared stories from when we were around their age much to their amusement..

Once everyone had finished dinner, I announced there was dessert. “I made an apple crisp and have vanilla ice cream to serve with it.” The guys rushed to get their dirty plates and go to the kitchen, playfully elbowing each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the dinner. More of FP's point of view.

When I walked in, Sweet Pea was accusing Jughead of trying to get half the dessert. Laughing at their antics, I took the spoon from Jughead and asked Cordy to grab the ice cream. I dished the apple crisp into bowls, and Cordy added the ice cream. Once everyone else was served, I dipped a small amount of each for myself, and after putting the ice cream back in the freezer I joined everyone in the living room.

Cordy asked the guys if they wanted to watch a movie. So once they finished their desserts they went over to the movie collection, trying to decide what to watch. I picked up everyone’s bowls and headed back to the kitchen to clean up. 

I had started running water into the sink for dishes when I felt someone's presence behind me.. “Let me help you,” FP said as he rolled his shirt sleeves up. I caught myself staring at his forearms and hoped he hadn't noticed.

I moved away from the sink and went about putting up the leftovers. I opened a cabinet looking for containers and asked, “Do you think the guys would like to take some of the mac and cheese and dessert home with them? There's more than enough.”

FP chuckled. “They will love you forever and probably come back begging for more. They really enjoyed the meal. So did I.”

I blushed but didn't respond, instead busying myself with finding the right containers. I happened to have a set of divided containers with two sections which was perfect. Once I had those filled, I found two more containers for the Jones’ share. Then I found containers for the rest of the food and placed everything in the fridge for now.

I went about drying the dishes FP had already washed and wasn’t able to hold back a giggle taking in the sight of FP will his hands in dishwater.

FP glanced over when he heard the laugh. “What?” he asked, bemusedly.

“Nothing, you just don’t look like the type of person to be washing dishes.”

“I'll have you know, I have washed a dish or two in my day. I did used to work at Pop's.”

I bit my lip, but it didn't stop the bubble of laughter from escaping. “Now I'm just wondering what your uniform looked like.”

FP tried to look offended, but I could tell he was holding back a smile. “That, darling, you will never know.”

I chuckled as I finished up drying the plates and bowls. FP put the last dish in the drainer and grabbed the towel from me. “I'll finish drying while you put the dishes where they go.”

I put the plates and bowls up, then turned to grab the skillet I’d used for the chicken. I bent to put it in a bottom cabinet and thought I heard a sound behind me. Turning to FP I asked, “Did you say something?”

He was looking down at the casserole dish he was drying and just shook his head no. I shrugged and continued to put the dishes away. I went into the living room to check on the kids, and they were all sprawled out on the living room floor eyes glued to the TV.

I turned around and almost ran into FP. “It looks like we've missed most of the movie. I have a deck of cards, we can amuse ourselves with until they finish.”

He followed me back into the kitchen, and I opened the drawer that held the cards. Sitting across from me at the table, he gave a sly grin and said, “I would suggest strip poker, but with the kids in the next room…”

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, knowing he was joking. “How about Slap Jack? Have you ever played?”

“Of course. And I'm going to win.”

“Hmmm. We'll see about that.”

I dealt the cards and had FP begin. I was always so jumpy with this game. Everytime a face card was placed in the pile I wanted to slap my hand down on it. It looked like FP was going to win. He had two of the Jacks to my one, but when both of us started to get low on cards, I got the last Jack and then one of his. As he neared the end of his stack of cards, I was able to get the last one, winning the game. 

I jumped out of my seat, jumping around. “Haha, I won the game. Woohoo!”

“You are a sore winner.” FP said, grinning at my antics.

“Or maybe you're a sore loser because you thought you were gonna win!” I shouted that last part louder than I meant to.

Soon five teenagers were in the room wondering what was going on. “Mom, what are you doing?” Cordy asked as I continued your little victory dance.

“Your mother is a sore winner.”

Cordy huffed. “Oh yeah. Believe me, I know. Imagine being ten and your mom gloating over winning Shoots and Ladders!”

“I do not gloat.”

Cordy just waved her hand at my celebration act.

“Sorry if I was gloating, FP. I like to win. I mean, who doesn't?”

FP laughed. “No hard feelings, Luce.” 

You blushed at the nickname and turned to Cordy. “Did you guys finish the movie? What did you watch?”

“Yeah, we finished. We watched Nightmare on Elm Street. Can you believe Jughead is the only one to have seen it?!” she exclaimed.

“Well not everyone has our fine taste in movies, especially horror,” I said with a laugh.

“I remember that movie. Hope you guys can sleep tonight. Or maybe you shouldn't.” FP teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

The guys just groaned. “I wouldn't be scared of that guy. I could totally take him out.” This from Sweet Pea.

“All right, guys. I think it's time we leave.”

“Oh!,” I exclaimed. “Wait just a second.” Going over to the fridge, I pulled the leftovers out. “These are for you. Leftover mac and cheese and the apple crisp,” I said, handing the three divided containers to Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Joaquin. “And these two are for you and Jughead.” I handed the other two containers to FP.

“Thanks Ms. C. Dinner was great, and I can't wait to eat this,” Sweet Pea said. The others nodded in agreement.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it. Be careful on your way home.” I opened the door, waving to them as they left. Closing the door, I looked at Cordy. “So,.did you enjoy watching the movie?”

“Oh my God, yes! I could never get any if my girlfriends to watch horror movies with me. Those guys loved it.”

“Good. Maybe they can come watch another one sometime.” I paused and added, “Um..as long as I'm here.” I swear I heard when Cordy rolled her eyes.

“Are you ready for school tomorrow?”

“As ready as I can be, I guess.”

“Well, I will take you in the morning, so I can make sure all the registration paperwork is taken care of. After school, you can come by Pop’s. I don't really want you coming home alone. Maybe once we've been here a while.”

“Okay, Mom. Good night.”

“Good night, sweetie.”

FP POV

Once again FP found himself in bed thinking about Lucy Carolton. He thought about when she had greeted them. She looked delectable in her shorts. She seemed so self conscious when they first arrived, but she relaxed as the evening went on. He grinned thinking about her victory dance; it was more of a shimmy. And it had him thinking all kinds of things he shouldn't be thinking. It was bad enough when he caught sight of her sweet ass up in the air as she was putting the dishes away. But then when she started doing her little victory shimmy, he could see her breasts jiggling beneath the tank top and that shirt she was trying to use to cover that gorgeous body of hers.

He grinned thinking about the walk home. The guys were ecstatic over their leftovers. Sweet Pea was trying to talk the other guys into giving him their share of the dessert part. The boy had a sweet tooth. From the conversation he overheard, it sounded like the guys loved mother and daughter alike, hoping for another dinner and movie night with them. He found himself wishing for the same thing. 

He turned onto his side, closing his eyes and trying to push the images of Lucy from his mind, but all he found was her dancing across the backs of his eyelids. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy starts her job and encounters a jerk customer. Cordy meets Toni and Cheryl and learns about the Serpents.

Thankfully registration for Cordy went fairly quickly the next morning, giving me plenty of time to go home and get ready for work. Before leaving I reminded Cordy to come to Pop’s after school.

I arrived at Pop’s a few minutes before ten, the restaurant not that busy mid Monday morning. The first hour and a half was fairly slow, and I spent it filling napkin holders and salt and pepper shakers. Around 11:30 a few people came in for an early lunch, and by 12:15 half the booths were full. I was bent over a table wiping it down for the next customer when I heard a throat cleared behind me and heard, “Hey pretty lady. Can we get a table?”

I turned to see FP standing there with another man. Were all of the men in this town handsome? I slapped FP on the arm and asked if they wanted to sit at the table I just finished cleaning. FP slid into one side of the booth with a grin. “Lucy, this is Fred Andrews, my boss and friend,” he said of the other man that had just slid into the other side of the booth.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Andrews.”

“Please call me Fred.”

“Okay, Fred. What can I get you two?” I took their order and turned toward the kitchen to give their order to the cook. 

The two men watching her sashay through the kitchen doors. Fred spoke up, “Now I see why you insisted we eat lunch here today.” FP didn’t comment still looking toward the door Lucy had disappeared through. Fred continued, “So, are you going to ask her out?”

FP looked at Fred, shaking his head no. “She’s new here. She doesn’t need to be seen with the Serpent’s leader, not as a date or girlfriend. I think she had a tough time before she moved here. I don’t want to make it worse on her.”

Fred mumbled, “Well, maybe you shouldn’t stare at her like you want to eat her up.”

Before FP could respond, Lucy came back with their drink orders. 

When I returned to the table, it looked like FP was giving Fred the stink eye, but I just placed their drinks on the table and went to check on my other customers. I noticed an empty table and went to clear it off. As I neared it I saw a fork had fallen underneath the table. I bent to pick the fork up, and when I stood back up, accidentally bumped into the man that was leaving the booth behind me.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” I said and started to clear the table.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going, bubble butt?” he said snidely.

I looked at him, mouth hanging open at his audacity to speak to anyone that way. “Excuse me? There’s really no need to speak to me that way. It was an accident.”

“Well, maybe I just won’t come back here, fatty,” he replied stalking toward the front counter to pay his bill. 

I rushed to cleared the table and all but ran back toward the kitchen, keeping my head down. I didn’t want to see the pity or disdain in anyone’s faces. I saw Fred putting a hand on FP’s arm to keep him from going after the guy, then heard Pop. He told the man he would be glad for him not to come back to his restaurant. He wouldn’t tolerate anyone speaking to his employees that way.

Hearing his kind words brought tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped at them when I heard the door open behind me.

“Lucy, are you okay? Don’t listen to that asshole.”

I turned to smile at FP. Of course, he would come in here to check on me. “I’m fine, FP.”

“Really.” I added when he looked at you closer.

He reached up, cupping the side of my face and brushed his thumb across my cheek catching a tear I had missed. “Seriously, that dude is an ass who obviously doesn’t know real beauty when he sees.”

I sniffled and laughed. “I’m not crying because of that jerk. I’m crying because of Pop taking up for me. It was really sweet, and I am an emotional mess sometimes at such sweetness. Also, do you realize how corny you just sounded?” I laughed again and moved away from FP. “Go finish your lunch. I promise I’m fine.”

Deciding he didn’t have a choice but to believe me, FP returned to his table with Fred. I grabbed a dish cloth and returned to clean up the table I’d left along with the asshole’s table. 

The rest of the afternoon went by with no more issues. Cordy came in after three with Jughead, Betty, Veronica, and Archie. They went to the booth where they were sitting the first night there, and I went to take their orders.

“Hey guys. School go good today?”

“Yes, Ms. Carolton,” Betty replied.

“Can I get you guys anything?”

They gave their orders, and I went to the kitchen to place it. When I came back I saw that Sweet Pea, Fangs, and two girls were sitting at the booth across from the others. I went to their booth to check on them. 

“Hey, Ms. C,” Sweet Pea said as he saw me walking toward them. 

I smiled at his shortening of your last name. It reminded me of the Fonz on Happy Days calling Mrs. Cunningham, Mrs. C. “Hey Sweet Pea, Fangs. Did your leftovers even make it home last night?”

Fangs spoke up, “You know he ate that dessert before he even went to bed last night. He was trying to get us to give him ours!”

You laughed. “As long as it was enjoyed, that’s all that matters. Now tell me who you have here with you.”

“This is Toni and Cheryl. And this is Ms. C. She’s Cordy’s mom,” Sweet Pea said gesturing toward the other booth.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. C,” Toni said.

“Now what can I get you guys?”

After Lucy took their orders and left, Toni started questioning Fangs and Sweet Pea as to how they knew her and her daughter. Fangs replied, “Joaquin, Jughead, and us helped them move in Friday.”

“But she said something about last night.” Cheryl piped up. She’d been silent through the whole encounter, but curiosity got the better of her.

Sweet Pea still wasn’t talking so Fangs answered. “She cooked us a meal as a thank you for helping move.”

“Just the four of you?” Toni asked.

“Oh and FP. He was the one that got us to help her.”

“Hmm. Hey new girl. Come here for a second.” Toni called to Cordy.

“Her name is Cordy.” Sweet Pea muttered.

Toni looked at him with wide eyes then at Fangs who just shrugged. Cordy looked toward the others she was sitting with, then slowly got up and walked over to the other table.

“Hey Sweet Pea, Fangs.” she said before looking at Toni. “What’s up?”

“Nothing just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Toni, and this is Cheryl.”

“Nice to meet you both.” She stood awkwardly for a moment wondering if that was all.

Finally Toni said, “Sit down for second. Sweets, Fangs, shove over. Let her sit.”

Fangs pressed himself against the wall, and Sweet Pea shoved over next to him glaring at Toni the whole time. Cordy settled herself on the edge of the bench. She was self conscious about sitting too close to Sweet Pea. 

Toni asked the usual questions, where she moved from, why she moved here, etc. Cordy answered, still wondering what the deal was. There was like a mischievous look passing between her and Cheryl. She felt like she was being made fun of. Beside her, even though she was trying not to lean into him, she swore she could feel waves of irritation or anger coming off of Sweet Pea.

“So is your mom dating FP?” Cheryl and Toni both asked at the same time.

“What the fu-” Sweet Pea started to say but Cordy cut him off, putting her hand on his arm.

“We just moved here. And my mom isn’t really looking for anything like that right now. Not that it is any of your business. Even if she were, what difference does it make to you?” With that Cordy got up and returned to the other booth. Veronica cheering her on, and even Jughead looked impressed.

Sweet Pea glared at Toni before finally saying, “What the hell is your problem? You don’t usually act like this? Is this her influence?” He finished pointing toward Cheryl.

After that, Cordy just tuned out what was going on at the next table. Her mom brought everyone’s orders out at the same time, and there was just quiet talking at each separate table. As soon as they had finished their milkshakes, and Jughead his burger, her four friends said they had to go. She just nodded, letting Archie and Veronica out and then sitting back down pulling her bookbag up beside her. She pulled out one of her assignments and started working on it. 

Cordy was so wrapped up in what she was working on, she didn’t realize anyone had slipped into the booth across from her until they cleared their throat. She looked up to see Toni. Before Cordy could say anything, she help up her hands. “I came to apologize. I don’t know why I acted like that. Sweets is right; I’m not usually like that. I guess I was kind of jealous that they already knew about you.” She lowered her voice. “And Sweet Pea is one of my best friends, and he seems interested in you. I just had to see what you were made of.”

Cordy stared at Toni a moment, not sure what to make of the last two statements she made. She glanced to the table across from her and noticed Sweet Pea swiftly turning his head toward Fangs. Cheryl gave her a little wave. She turned back to Toni. “Fine. I accept your apology. Just don’t do anything like that again.”

“Deal. I like you. You got a lotta spunk. You’ll fit right in with us.”

“Us? You mean your group? I’ve already hung out with Fangs and Sweet Pea and had fun. I take it you aren’t as friendly with everyone that was just here?”

“Not really. Sometimes Jughead and Betty, she kinda is part of the deal if you hang with Jug. But mostly the Serpents just stick together.”

“The Serpents?”

“Oh. You don’t know. The Southside Serpents are a gang all of us are part of.” She waved her hand toward the other three. “And Jughead is one too. So’s FP. He’s the leader.”

Cordy’s eyes widened. “A gang? We had gang members at our house?” She looked to the others. Sweet Pea looked like he was ready to murder Toni.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. We’re family. Most of the Serpents don’t have close family of their own. So we made one. We take care of each other.” She sighed. “Look, I didn’t mean to scare you. We’re friendly, and you don’t have to join the gang just to hang out with us, you know.”

Cordy sighed loudly. “I’m not sure how my mom is going to feel about this. She’s pretty opened minded most of the time, but this? I don’t know.”

“Tell her to talk to FP. He can explain it.”

Cordy nodded. “Sure. I guess I better get back to my homework.”

“Okay. No hard feelings though?”

“No hard feelings.” Cordy mumbled thinking of broaching the subject with her mom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Dinner and Movie night. Lucy thinks about her feelings for FP.

“Hey, Cord. We can go home now. Pop’s said I could leave early since Monday's aren't really that busy.”

Cordy looked up at the sound of her mom's voice, and noticed she was the only person in there save for a couple and a man at the counter. She never noticed the other group of teens leaving. She shoved everything back in her bag and followed her mom to the car.

Once home, she sat at the kitchen table to finish her homework. 

“I'm going to take a shower and throw this uniform in the wash. If you have in clothes you want washed just put them in the washer.”

“Okay.” she replied going back to her homework but also trying to figure out how to bring up the Serpents to her mom. She really liked the guys and didn’t want her mom to decided they couldn’t be friends.

I felt so much better after taking a shower. I sat on the bed and rubbed my feet. It had been a while since I had a job where I was on my feet all day. I got dressed in my usual shorts and tank, grabbed my other dirty clothes, then went into the kitchen. Cordy was where I had left her.

I went to the laundry area which was just off the kitchen, then yelled into the other room. “Did you not have any clothes to be washed?”

“Oh! Sorry! I started reading my Lit assignment and forgot.” She rushed by on her way to her room and came back with a few items. She tossed them in the washer with mine, and I started the machine. 

Walking back into the kitchen, Cordy sat back down at the table as I looked the fridge for dinner. Pulling out the leftovers from the night before, I heated a plate for both of us. When I set the plate in front of Cordy, she jumped having been staring into space.

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

“Um, yeah, Mom. Thanks for the food.”

I decided to let it go for now and sat down to eat. I asked questions about her day, pulling a few words from her. “Cordy, seriously. What’s wrong with you? You seemed fine when you came into Pop’s.”

“The guys are in a gang called the Southside Serpents. FP is the leader,” she blurted out. 

Three Weeks Later

Things were going well for Cordy and me. We’d been living in Riverdale for a little over three weeks, and she had made a lot of friends. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Joaquin had come for another horror movie night, this time bringing Kevin, Joaquin’s boyfriend, and Toni and Cheryl. Of course, I had cooked for them because I knew they loved that as much as the movie night. It was fun to cook for more than just Cordy and myself.

I had spoken to FP about the whole Southside Serpents gang. We had an agreement, as long as my daughter wasn’t involved in any of their dealings, she could still hang out with the guys. It was a difficult decision, but FP and the boys had so far not given any reason to distrust them. They were the first people we met in town and had been nothing but helpful. Unless they proved otherwise, they would never be turned away by me or Cordy.

I was cleaning up after a particularly rushed afternoon, when Cordy came in with Sweet Pea. Instead of going to one of their usual tables, they came up to me. Cordy said that their Lit teacher had asked her to tutor Sweet Pea and asked if they could go to the library where it would be quieter and less of a distraction.

“Sure. If you guys finish up before 6 just come back here. If not, text me and I’ll come pick you up at the library. Do you want anything before you go?”

Sweet Pea looked like he was going to order something but Cordy interrupted. “No. We’ll be fine, Mom.”

I nodded and went back to cleaning the table. As the two teens left I heard Sweet Pea asking why he couldn’t have something to eat. Cordy’s reply was there would be time for that later. He needed to get caught up on his Literature. I chuckled to myself. The poor guy didn’t know what he was in for with her tutoring him. She was a voracious reader and took her Lit class seriously.

I received a text from Cordy at a quarter til six saying to please come pick them up when I left work. Deciding they were probably starving, I asked Pop to make three plates to go. Once they were ready, I headed over to the library texting Cordy when I pulled up to the front of the building. She started toward the car, but Sweet Pea walked past. I let the window down. “Hey, Sweet Pea, get in the car. I have a burger and fries with your name written on it.”

I don’t think I had ever really seen Sweet Pea smile very much, maybe a smirk but not anything like the grin I was receiving now. He got in the back seat behind Cordy, and I headed for our home.

After eating, Cordy played taskmaster, telling Sweet Pea they had time to study a little longer. I left them to it, going about straightening the living room and then settling down to read a book. After about a half hour, I heard Sweet Pea loudly telling my daughter he couldn’t take it anymore. “Cord, my head is going to explode with all of this information. You can’t cram everything I need to learn into one session!”

I found myself laughing because I knew how intense she could get when she was determined. Hell, she learned it from me. I went into the kitchen to diffuse the situation. Cordy was glaring at Sweet Pea, and he was glaring right back. “Cord, I think maybe you could both use a break. Why don’t you come join me in the living room? We can watch tv.”

Sweet Pea left about 9:30. I amused myself with how he and my daughter acted around each other. I should probably be concerning that my daughter might find a gang member attractive, but they still hadn’t given me a reason to distrust them. And who was I to judge? I still lusted after the Serpent King even if it was in my own mind. Sighing at that thought, I told Cordy I was going to bed.

I fell asleep thinking about the dark haired gang leader. He came into Pop’s a couple of times a week but hadn’t been back to my house. The last real contact we had was when I talked to him about the Serpents. Maybe he decided, as I did, that it would be better to keep a distance. I couldn’t help but feel sad at that. Maybe I should invite him over for dinner this weekend. 

Two days later, I was given the chance to extend an invite. I had already decided I was going to invite only him. Cordy had asked about going out with Sweet Pea and the rest of the usual group. I was nervous about being alone with him but also hoped he wouldn’t say no. 

FP and Fred came by for lunch, sitting in one of the booths I was working. I waited their table but didn’t want to broach the subject with Fred sitting there. As they were about to leave, I asked FP if I could talk to him. 

“Is something wrong? The boys didn’t do something wrong did they?”

I laughed at his anxiousness. “No. Nothing like that. I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner Saturday night. Cordy is going out, so I thought maybe you’d like to come keep me company.” Well, that sounded desperate, I thought. Hopefully he doesn’t think so. I don’t want a pity date.

He didn’t answer immediately, and I thought maybe I had read too much into what I thought was flirting a few weeks back. Finally, much to my relief, he answered, “Sure. I’d love to come over. Just let me know the time, and I’m all yours, Luce.”

I could feel my cheeks heating up. “Be there at 7. I’ll see you then.”

FP flashed his trademark smirky grin. “I can’t wait.” And with that he was out the door, and I was feeling even more nervous.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and FP have their date.

Saturday night had finally arrived, and I was a nervous wreck. I hadn’t really made any friends, since I was either at work or home with the occasional grocery shopping trip. So with no friends to help me pick out something for the date, it was all up to me. And it had been years since I had been on any kind of date. 

Apparently my daughter heard my groan of frustration and came to investigate. She took in all of the clothes strewn all over my bed. “Geez, Mom. Did a tornado come through or what?”

I shot her a withering look. “I’m trying to find something to wear tonight. I don’t want to dress up too much, but I don’t want to just wear shorts or jeans.”

Cordy came into the room looking through the clothes on the bed then those still in my closet. “Mom, this is so cute. Wear it.” She held up a cute, short black dress that was fitted at the top but flared around the hips. I took the dress from her. 

“Maybe.” I said, holding it up to me and looking in the mirror.

I caught Cordy rolling her eyes at me. “Mom, I’m pretty sure Mr. Jones doesn’t care what you wear. But trust me. You’ll look really good in that. And wear your hair down for once. I don’t know how you don’t have a permanent headache from wearing it up all the time.”

I turned to her, putting my hands on my hips. “Who is the parent around her, huh?” I smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks, sweetie. Are you excited to go out tonight? You haven’t really been anywhere but here, school, and Pop’s.”

“We’ll probably end up at Pop’s. It is the place to be in this town,” she said with a laugh. “But yeah, I’m excited. We’re supposed to be going to a new horror movie that’s out.”

“I’m sure you’ll have fun. Is it a group thing or is most everyone having their own dates?”

“Mom! It’s a group thing. I mean Cheryl and Toni, and Kevin and Joaquin are going, so yeah it’s a date for them, but I don’t have a date. I don’t think Sweets or Fangs does either. I don’t know if anyone else is coming.”

I didn’t miss her shortened use of Sweet Pea’s name, but I didn’t want to have her mad at me so I didn’t mention it. “I’m sure you’ll have fun no matter what. You always seem to have fun watching movies here.”

“Yeah. Mom, would you have a problem if I liked someone like Sweet Pea or Fangs?”

“Sweetie, I’m getting flustered about a date with FP. No. You like whoever you want to like. As long as they are age appropriate and good to you, I’m good with them.” I hesitate a moment, biting my lip before finally deciding to ask, “Do you like Sweet Pea?”

“Yeah,” Cordy responded quietly. 

“Well, he seems like a good guy. As long as you don’t make him study for 10 hours a day.”

Cordy laughed. “Yeah, he started using a timer on his phone. We can only study for so long and then we have to stop. He comes across as really tough, especially at school with how some of the Northsiders can be toward the Southsiders, but he really is...sweet.” Cordy finished with a smile.

Oh, my daughter had it much worse than I thought. She was completely smitten. She had never acted this way about a guy before. She hadn’t really had a boyfriend. I hoped that Sweet Pea would be good to her. If not, I was pretty sure it wasn’t just me he’d have to deal with. FP would probably be right there with me.

“I’m glad you found friends so quickly. And I have a feeling Sweet Pea likes you back.”

Cordy looked at you in shock. “How? What?”

“I’m your mother. It’s my business to watch the people you hang out with. I’ve noticed the two of you throwing glances at the other. It’s really cute to watch.” I said grinning.

“Mom! Okay, I’m out. But seriously wear that dress and your hair down. Mr. Jones won’t know what hit him.”

“Cordy!”

“Well, it’s true. Thanks for the talk, Mom.”

“You know I’m always here. And thanks for the help.”

Hours later, I showered and dressed while the food was in the oven. I wouldn’t be caught in my shorts and tank this time! I took Cordy’s advise and worked some frizz control stuff into my hair and styled it using a curling iron to tame the waves a little. I took a look at the mirror and had to give myself kudos. I looked pretty damn good. I slipped on some flats and a silver necklace that stopped just above my cleavage. Satisfied, I went into the kitchen to finish up the food.

I had just finished setting the food on the table, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find FP dressed much the same as usual in his dark wash jeans and boots, but under the Serpents jacket, he was wearing a black button up shirt with the first couple of buttons open. He looked quite delicious.

“Lucy, you look absolutely stunning,” he said with a whistle.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, and looked down holding the door open for him to come inside. “Thanks, FP. You look great too. Come on in. Food’s ready.”

He followed me into the kitchen, taking his jacket off and placing on the back of a chair. “This looks great Luce. I can’t wait to dig in.”

We talked while we ate, learning things we didn’t know about each other. He told me that he’d quit drinking recently, trying to repair his relationship with his son. He told me about his daughter and wife in Toledo. He said she’d been gone a while, and they were filing for divorce. I let out a sigh at that. I hadn’t thought about him still being married since it was just he and Jughead next door.

“If you don’t want to go further than friendship, knowing I’m not divorced, I completely understand. I mean, this is a date tonight right.”

You laughed, “Yeah FP, it’s a date. And I think I’m okay with what you’ve told me. It’s probably stupid of me to get involved with you, but I honestly don’t care anymore. It’s been a really long time.”

“What about Cordy’s dad? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s only fair. You shared with me. That is a complicated, long story I’m not completely ready to share, but he is out of the picture. He passed away last year. We..we weren’t really..” I took a deep breath and blew it out before continuing. “We were still married, but it hadn’t been a real marriage in a long time.”

FP reached across the table and placed his hand on mine, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. “It’s alright, Lucy. You only tell me when you’re ready to.”

I smiled, grateful to him for that. “How about dessert?” I asked.

I could feel FP’s eyes following me as I stood and walked to the counter to get the dessert. “Are you on the menu?” he asked.

I laughed, bringing the chocolate pie I had made back to the table. “You need to stop. Do you always use corny lines like that?”

He pretended to look offended before laughing. “Not always,” he muttered.

I patted his cheek, enjoying the feel of his scruff against my hand. “Well, for now this is dessert. We’ll see if anything else is added to the menu later.” I said cheekily.

After dessert, he helped clear the table and put the leftovers away. I told him we would leave the dishes until tomorrow. He followed me into the living room, sitting on the couch next to me. I slipped off my shoes and sat with my legs folded underneath.

We sat in silence a moment before I asked something I had been wondering, “What does FP stand for?”

He smirked, “Oh no. Uh uh. Not going to tell you that.”

“What? Why not? It’s just a name.”

“I’m not telling,” he said grinning.

I smirked back at him. “Well, I’ll just have to guess then.”

“Have at it, but you will never guess correctly.”

“Fred comes to mind, but I can’t imagine two guys being named Fred in the same town. But it would explain you going by your initials.” I said, tapping my finger against my chin thoughtfully.

“It isn’t Fred. I’m telling you, you will never figure it out.”

“We’ll see.”

We decided to watch a movie after that. I started the movie, then turned to sit back down. I sat down, and he moved to sit right next to me, then motioned for me to put my legs across his lap. I shook my head at him but did as he said, and he draped his arms across my legs. As the movie entered the half-way mark, I could feel the beginnings of a cramp in my foot. I’d had a few since becoming a waitress. I started to pull my legs from FP’s lap, but he stopped me. 

“What is it?” he asked softly as though we weren’t the only two people in the room, and he was afraid of disrupting the movie watching.

“Cramp, in my foot.” I hissed out, moving my right foot.

FP reached over and started rubbing the start of the cramp in the arch of my foot. His touch sent tingles up my legs. He continued massaging my foot even after the cramp had subsided. Then he moved to the other one. The tingles were headed somewhere that hadn’t tingled in a long time. I involuntary kicked my legs, and FP let go of my foot. 

“Sorry,” I muttered, embarrassed at my reaction to a simple foot massage.

I saw FP grinning as he turned his attention back to the movie. The devil, I thought, he knew what he was doing. Just like now. He had started running his hands over your legs from ankle to knee. No lying, it felt really good, but I was not about to let this go too far on the first date. What kind of mother would I be? I thought shaking my head at myself.

“FP,” I said warningly.

“Sorry, Luce. They’re just so soft.”

“Hmmph.” I replied, pulling my legs from his lap much to his chagrin. 

As the movie ended, we heard the front door open. “Hey, Mom! I’m home.” She yelled out. FP and I laughed thinking the same thing. Your daughter was afraid to walk in on something she’d rather not see.

“We’re in here, Cord. Just finished watching a movie.” I called. Cordy popped her head into the room.

“Hey Mr. Jones.”

“Cordy, you can call me FP.”

“Did you have fun?” I asked.

“Yeah, the movie was stupid, but we still had fun. I’m tired, so I’m gonna go on to bed.”

“Okay, sweetie. Good, night.”

“Good night, Mom, FP.”

“Well, I guess I should be on my way,” FP said standing up.

I walked him to the door, but before I could open it, he stopped me, trapping me between him and the wall next to the door. With his hands pressed around my waist, he leaned in, his lips brushing my earlobe as he said, “You should wear your hair down more often, Luce. Between it and that dress, you’ve been driving me crazy tonight.”

I felt a shiver run down my spine at his words and the feel of his breath tickling my ear. He kissed me on the cheek, and was out the door before I could reply. Damn, the man, he was good.


End file.
